


And

by LeoIsAnAries



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, I am so sorry, SuperCorp, This is so incoherent, i got a conversation in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until this happened, i was also drunk when i edited this, in which leo did unspeakable things to conjunctions, season six could still end with a kiss folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoIsAnAries/pseuds/LeoIsAnAries
Summary: "Well, you're my best friend...""But?""Not but. And."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	And

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, sweet, and absolutely incoherent mess I wrote while tipsy, sad, and gay a while back. I'm still those last two things. Canon doesn't matter, no plot, just fluff. I wasn't gonna post this but then I told Tumblr I would so there. All of my English teachers are suddenly experiencing an unexplained headache right now. This is almost entirely dialogue, so be warned.

“What are friends for?” Lena grins, returning to Kara's couch with the popcorn Kara had just asked for.

Kara’s smiling too. Grinning, really, in that puppy-dog way of hers. Until she isn’t. Not quite. 

“That’s......yeah. We are friends, aren’t we.” It’s not a question. Lena’s not even sure Kara’s talking to her what with the contemplative look Kara dons.

“Um, well, I sure hope so!” Lena tried to bring the moment back to sincerity, her chuckle just this side of forced, confused. 

“Yeah....” Kara says, to no one in particular, still staring just to the right of Lena's shoulder. She nods slightly to herself and looks back at Lena, a decision swirling in her eyes.  
“I.....love being your friend,” she states with an air of finality that doesn’t match her tone. She’s building to something. 

“Okay..?”

“I do. It’s the only thing I’ve wanted since,,,,since the moment I met you, I think.”

Lena’s still smiling at her, bewilderment warping her features ever so slightly.  
“It took me a little longer to get there, but I love being your friend, too, Kara. I hope you know this.”

“Yeah,” Kara pans, thoughtfully, and really, Lena can’t figure out for the life of her what this is about, but her anxiety is certainly helping to supply some possible answers. Before she can close herself off and expect the worst, Kara continues. 

“I tried so hard to break down the walls you put up. Asking over and over for space in your life because I knew, the moment I met you, that it would be worth every rejection, every single no.”

“I did give you a lot of those, didn’t I.”

Kara’s face momentarily melts from its concentration to supply, “You really did,” with a small laugh. “But I understand why now; I’m glad you made me work so hard. We built this, over years. You are without a doubt the greatest friend I have ever had and I love that so much. I love being your friend.”

While Lena has had years of therapy to work on her fear of rejection and her feeling that she has to bargain to gain love, old habits die hard and there was nothing to stop the icy chill of knowing something good could end right in front of you. Her smile tightens nearly imperceptibly while lightning tingles in her hands and her stomach rolls. Otherwise, her demeanor is unchanged.  
“But?” She steals herself to ask. She knows she shouldn’t. They had built this friendship after the betrayal into something greater than before, better than either of them had ever known and Lena was comfortable enough in that fact to even know Kara feels it too. But something ugly inside had already reared its head and maybe she deserved the pain of knowing it wasn’t enough anymore. 

“Well,” Kara begins to feel the tingle of nervousness now. However, she knew that this had to be said, no matter the outcome. They had promised no more secrets and by god it was about time this thing, this whatever it was that had only made itself clear to Kara just then, be spoken.  
“It’s ‘and’.”

“...What?” Lena’s emotions couldn’t take much more of this whirlwind. 

“It’s not 'but'. It’s 'and'? I don’t know. There’s no 'but'. I love your friendship. I love what we’ve built. Breaking down your walls was the best thing I’ve ever done.”

Lena’s scientific mind is taking over. Her emotions need a break but nothing Kara is saying makes sense. She bites.  
“And?”

“And.”

Silence fills the space between them as Lena's mind works to puzzle out Kara's meaning, and Kara steadies her resolve.

Kara takes a deep breath.  
“I want 'and'.”

Any logic Lena has tried to supply has been tossed. She’s lost again. She cannot, for the life of her, puzzle out why Kara is putting so much emphasis on the word.

“And. I think, no, no, I know. I think I know. No, I know. I know we could be 'and'. I want it. I want 'and'. We should be and we could be really good at 'and'.” Kara's speech quickens until she all but exclaims the final word.

“Kara," Lena starts, "Please, I’m begging you, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Did you hit your head? What is 'and'?”

“Us.”

“Us?”

“We could be us! And. Us! I’m your best friend, you’re mine, and I want to be us. I want to be yours. Kara AND Lena. Not just Kara and Lena.”

“And.”

“And!” And Kara is so, so sure that Lena gets it. Her grin rivals the one she gave earlier, when Lena called them friends. And. 

And maybe Lena does. And maybe she needs help believing it. 

Lena looks down. “But-“

“No. No but. And.” Kara takes Lena’s hands, dips her head to find Lena’s eyes and makes her look back up at her.“We have been through so much. Too much. We've built something amazing here. We know each other better than that. I know you feel this too. I only just got it. What we could be. And.”

“And.”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Kara’s heart almost leaps out of her chest. 

“Yes." And again, Lena is reeling. "I, yes, Kara. I want this. I want you. I...I didn’t know you wanted this too.”

“Feels like I’ve always wanted this. I just didn’t get it, didn't realize. That's okay. We needed the time. I love what we have. What we can build on. I love you.”

“It does kind of feel like we were inevitable, doesn’t it?" Lena laughs breathily, in relief. She runs a hand through her hair, and retakes Kara's hand. "I love you, too.”

“You know, even if we weren’t inevitable, I think we’d make it happen anyway. I’d choose you. If it wasn’t easy I’d choose you. I think I did. It wasn’t easy to get here. I’m choosing you. Always will.”  
Kara's slumping, grinning lazily, her energy spent with the depth of her confession. She releases Lena's hand, pulls her into her side, and kisses the top of her head.

“Good," Lena replies, tucking her head against Kara's shoulder.


End file.
